toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
ALA Ledenica
The ALA Ledenica ("Anti-Lětalo Artilerija"/"Анти-Летало Артилерија" or "anti-aircraft artillery", and "Ledenica"/"Леденица" or "icicle") is a Krakozhian lightweight self-propelled anti-aircraft gun system. Development In February 1992, the Armed Forces Technical Institute and the No.1 Military Mechanical Works began work on a self-propelled anti-aircraft gun on the chassis of the T-55 tank carrying either 23 mm or 30 mm anti-aircraft guns and short-range missiles. In March 1993, the decision was made to create a new and lighter platform based on the MT-LB tracked transporter. In December, a prototype was completed armed with twin 23 mm guns and two 9K32 Strela-2 launchers. It also included a tachometric sight gauge with a built-in laser rangefinder, a day-night PO-10 sighting device, an emergency 1PZ-3 mechanical watch and three blocks of four 81mm smoke grenade launchers. As work progressed, plans were made to upgrade the missiles and replace the twin 23 mm guns with a single 35 mm cannon. The final prototype was completed in 1998, and underwent factory trials in 1998 and 1999. In December 1999, the Ministry of National Defence approved the design for production and induction into the armed forces. Design The production version of the Ledenica uses a heavily modified MT-LB chassis with a rear-mounted turret, similar to the Bulgarian BMP-23. The driver occupies the front left part of the hull and has standard tank surveillance equipment - three TNPO-160 periscopes and a PNK-72 Radomka night vision system. Whilst the prototype used a 240 hp JaMZ-238WN engine, the production vehicle is equipped with a 320 hp SWT 11/307/2 engine. The vehicle has a clearance of 400 mm, and can cross trenches 2.5 m wide, climb gradients of 30°, and vertical walls 700 mm tall. It is also amphibious. Main armament consists of twin 23 mm 2A14 guns, along with two 9K38 Igla launchers (these replaced the 9K32 Strela-2 launchers of the prototype). The effective range of the cannons is 2,000 m along the horizontal axis and 1,500 m along the vertical axis. 600 rounds are kept in the turret with another 600 in the main vehicle chassis. Two missiles are kept loaded in the Igla launchers with another eight stored in the main hull. The missiles are able to target enemies at a distance of up to 5,200 m at heights of 10 to 3,500 m. The guns have an elevation of -5°/+80°, whilst the missile launchers have an elevation range of 0°/+70°. Reaction time for the guns is 2-5 seconds whilst for the missiles it is 2.5-8 seconds. The fire control system includes a targeting system equipped with a television camera, thermal imager, and laser rangefinder, with a target detection range of 10 km. In addition, the Ledenica is equipped with a PO-10M daytime commander's night-vision device and a PZ-3 daytime emergency sighting device. The Ledenica has three operating modes: semi-automatic (with fire control system), emergency (bypassing the fire control system, using the emergency sight without ballistic correction), and manual (turret guided manually, sights generated on the monitor). Manual mode allowed the vehicle to engage surface targets. Armour consists of 9 mm to 14 mm thick steel sheet, and the vehicle is equipped with an NBC protection system. In addition, the Ledenica has two blocks of four 902W launchers for 81mm smoke grenades on both sides of the turret. Communication systems consist of a R-173 FM radio and an R-124 internal telephone. The ALA Ledenica has been described as a poor-man's version of the 2K22 Tunguska, although it has various advantages over the Soviet system such as being cheaper, amphibious, and faster off-road. In addition, due to the fact that it does not have a radar, the Ledenica cannot be targeted by enemy SEAD weapons. Variants *'ALA Ledenica' - Standard tracked production version **'ALA-K Ledenica' - Turret from ALA-Ledenica mounted on the back of a truck Operators *'Krakozhia' **Krakozhian People's Army Ground Force - 70 ALA Ledenica See also *ALA-K Ledenica *ALA-K Pokryv *ALA Lovitelj Category:Krakozhia Category:Military of Krakozhia